ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
FFXIclopedia:Guide de suppression
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Deletion of a FFXIclopedia article removes the current version and all previous versions from view. The deletion process is simple. Overview All text created in the FFXIclopedia must relate to Final Fantasy XI and conform to the FFXIclopedia's policies on copyrights and usage. Articles should be expressed in a neutral point of view unless clearly identified with the template. A failure to conform to a neutral point of view is usually remedied through editing for neutrality. Text that does not conform to the above policies is usually removed from FFXIclopedia either by removing the offending text or section of an otherwise satisfactory article or by removing an entire article. Before nominating an article for deletion, please: * Check the "what links here" link to see how the article is being used within FFXIclopedia. General Deletion Process Anyone can make a nomination. The nomination, however, must be in good faith. Nominations that are clearly vandalism may be discarded. To request that an article be deleted from the FFXIclopedia: #Place the template at the top of the offending article. This will place the article in the Articles for deletion category. #Click on the link in the template (to go to article's talk page) and indicate why you think the article should be deleted. When an article is nominated for deletion, the FFXIclopedia community may discuss its merits for a period usually no less than 5 days, in order to come to a public consensus about whether the article is acceptable. Following at least five days of discussion, an administrator will determine if a consensus was reached and close the discussion accordingly. *Sign any contribution that you make by adding ~~~~ to the comment. Unsigned contributions may be discounted at the discretion of the administrator who closes the discussion. *Anyone acting in good faith can contribute to the discussion. The author of the article can make his/her case like everyone else. Relevant facts and evidence are welcome from anyone but the opinions of anonymous and/or suspiciously new users may be discounted by the closing administrator. Please bear in mind that administrators will discount any obviously bad faith contributions to the discussion when closing the discussion. On the other hand, a user who makes a well-argued, fact-based case and does so in a civil manner may well sway the discussion despite being anonymous. *Always explain your reasoning. This allows others to challenge or support facts, suggest compromises or identify alternative courses of action that might not yet have been considered. It also allows administrators to determine at the end of the discussion, whether your concerns have been addressed and whether your comments still apply if the article was significantly rewritten during the discussion period. "Votes" without rationales may be discounted at the discretion of the closing administrator. *The purpose of the discussion is to achieve consensus upon a course of action. Individuals will express strong opinions and may even "vote". To the extent that voting occurs, the votes are merely a means to gauge the degree of consensus reached so far and is not the determining factor in whether a nomination succeeds or not. *Please do not "spam" the discussion with the same comment multiple times. Make your case clearly and let other users decide for themselves. *Do not remove or modify other people's comments even if you believe them to be in bad faith. It is acceptable to correct the formatting in order to retain consistency. *An deletion decision is either to "keep" or "delete" the article. Deletion discussions which fail to reach rough consensus default to "keep". The deletion decision may also include a strong recommendation for an additional action such as a "merge" or "redirect". Speedy Deletion Process As above, anyone can make a nomination so long as it is made in good faith. Nominations that are clearly vandalism may be discarded, to request that an article be proposed for speedy deletion from the FFXIclopedia: #Place the template at the top of the offending article. This will place the article in the Articles for deletion category. #The usage of this template allows for a talk page to not to be created, as the reason is noted with }. Speedy deletions requests should only be used for typos, duplicates, redirects (if necessary), spam, vandalism, copyright infringments, etc. An administrator will act accordingly and either delete the article or identify on the talk page that it is not appropriate for speedy deletion at which point it will be considered in accordance with the above guidelines. :*Articles on specific linkshells or users (other than pages in the user domain) are subject to speedy deletion. :*User images that are larger than 30KB or are improperly named are subject to speedy deletion. :*Personal inappropriate attacks (even in the user domain) are subject to speedy deletion. Objections to Deletion *If you think that an article was wrongly kept after the deletion process, you could wait to see if the article is improved to overcome your objections; if it isn't, you can renominate it for deletion. If and when you do renominate, be careful to say why you think the reasons proffered for keeping the article are poor, and why you think the article must be deleted. *If you think that an article was wrongly deleted, you can recreate the article. If you do decide to recreate it, pay careful attention to the reasons that were proffered for deletion. Overcome the objections, and show that your new, improved work meets FFXIclopedia policies. Resolution of the Process * Only Administrators (or Junior Administrators) may make a final determination regarding a AfD Discussion. *# First, a Resolution must be entered at the bottom of the page in bold. *# Second, the Discussion must be moved. *#* If the resolution is Keep, then the discussion must be archived by creating a subpage to the talk page, and moving the discussion there. The subpage must be named "AfD Discussion." If there are multiple discussions, due to multiple nominations, they may all be archived together. In addition, an Archive box must be place on the talk page to show the archived discussion. *#* If the resolution is Delete, then the article must be archived by creating a new page called "Article for Deletion - ", and moving the discussion there. Then the article and its talk page should be deleted with the comment Per AfD. *#* If the resolution is Merge, then a redirect should be created to the relevant page. * Only Administrators (or Junior Administrators) may make a speedy deletion. *# An article should only be deleted without discussion if the speedy deletion criteria are met. *# An article that is rejected for speedy deletion may still be nominated for the normal deletion process. *# The edit comment for the deletion must read Speedy Deletion. * Before any article is deleted, it is important to ensure the deletion will not break any links. Therefore, the links must be fixed by either deleting the link (editing out the marks, or editing the links to reflect the correct destination). * If the link is on a User page or a User subpage, do not edit the User page or subpage. Instead place a notice on their Talk page notify them of the deleted link using the Template:Broken Link. * If the link is on a User talk page or User talk page archives, leave it as broken. * If an article is moved and the redirect is deleted, the above procedures must still be followed. General Advice ;Do Not Take It Personally Please remember that the deletion process is about the appropriateness of the article for inclusion in FFXIclopedia. A deletion nomination is not a rejection of the author or an attack on his/her value as a member of the FFXIclopedia community. Therefore, please do not take personally a nomination of an article you've worked on. ;Be Tolerant Of Others Deletion discussions follow the normal FFXIclopedia talk page etiquette. Please be familiar with the etiquette before contributing. This includes avoiding personal attacks and being courteous to other contributors. ;You May Edit The Article During The Discussion You and others are welcome to continue editing the article during the discussion period. Indeed, if you can address the points raised during the discussion by improving the article, you are encouraged to edit a nominated article (noting in the discussion that you have done so if your edits are significant ones). There are, however, a few restrictions upon how you may edit an article: * You must not blank the article (unless it is a copyright violation). * You must not modify or remove the template. * You must not rename the article unless you make sure the page still links to the discussion page. * You should not turn the article into a redirect. * You should exercise extreme caution before merging any part of the article. Wikipedia guide Additional References :catégorie:Articles for Deletion :catégorie:AfD Discussions :Template:Delete